Mike Moretti
Mike Moretti is a rookie wide receiver for the Easton Bald Eagles. Biography An all-American nomination in 2015, Mike has often been equated to a "picker" in that he's best in grabbing the ball and dodging between defenders, but could use for some grace and acceleration. Nevertheless, Moretti's bright personality and lovable style makes him one of the shining prospects at wide receiver for this year's draft. Born in the northeast small city of Cambridge, Massachusetts, Moretti's family moved to Salisbury, Maryland in his youth and quickly plopped him into several social activities, including sports, so they could get involved within the community and his school. He emerged as a leading member of his middle school prep football team, and by high-school, Moretti's switch to wide receiver brought regional attention - nobody, especially of a mustelid species, had such talent with catching the ball and throwing off defenders. Moretti chose to stay close and attend DAU (Delaware Anthro Univ.), a fine university in Dover which sported the only "real" football school on the Delmarva Peninsula. The Red Hoofs, as they had been called since 1926, were forced to change their school mascot to the Red Barons in 2014, so as to not be offensive to the Native American ungulate populations under which many collegiate programs were named. Species relations groups clashed with several universities across the nation. Regardless, it launched DAU to the forefront of the news reports, and it was concurrently when Moretti began leading the pack in receiving yards. In his senior year, Moretti caught 76 passes for 1,198 yards - an average of 15.7 yards per catch - and he had one of the highest percentages in collegiate football for yards after the catch (7.9). Moretti enters the 2016 UFFL Draft with high hopes. Understandably, his hometown and school are rooting for him to do well! Perhaps a local team like Easton or Baltimore will give him a shot... ? Interview What is your receiver's favorite vacation spot? What do they like to do there? "We always head to the beaches. Whether or not it's a cloudy and rainy day or there's bright skies, we find a way to have a good time. Make sure you bring about 6 girls minimum, and then it's a party." Receivers must be agile and have great hands/paws, but not all species are built like that. What does your player do to improve their abilities? "I find that there is an advantage and disadvantage to each species. I've got the pads and the claws, while others have a more flexible grip and better arrangement of the paw. I had a great team who knew what the strengths and weaknesses were for each of the players, and there's a way you can pass the ball off to work on those strengths. I think the UFFL programs do a fantastic job of staying focused and creating a plan for the player to improve their ability." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? "I've got a job to do, and that's to get that contract first. Then, I have to prove my worth. If I prove my worth, then we can talk money." What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? I spend about 2 hours per day in the gym, and I've begun swimming laps to work on the stomach muscles. There's not a whole lot of physicality in other aspects of my life, but hey, as my momma told me - the cleanest badgers get the job done. Look me up, reporter dude. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Wide Receivers Category:Mustelids Category:Badger Category:Easton